Lorelai and Christopher 1
by GilmoreGirls120
Summary: What if Lorelai said yes to marrying Christopher in Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai's POV

I walked into the kitchen after apologizing to Luke for ditching him fro painting the Diner.

Christopher was getting a mug of coffee.

Where were you?

Fruitlessly trying to rectify a ratty transgression.

Oh. You want some coffee?

No.

What?

What?

I know you. When you say no to coffee, especially in the morning, all's not right in Whoville.

Very astute.

So… last night.

Last night was Chernobyl and the Hindenburg combined.

Right, just checking.

My father almost hit someone. My father has probably hit another man in college wearing boxing gloves and one of Fred Mertz golden gloves pullover sweaters.

Fred Mertz?

I Love Lucy- Fred Mertz.

I know. It's just a weird reference.

.

Right. Continue.

My father had a meltdown first with your father…

He was asking for it.

… And then with then,you and me- Oh,boy.

Don't say it like that.

Stupid. Dumb.

Much better.

And then to top off the whole fabulous fiasco, I stood up a friend who was counting on me, and he just stood there looking hurt with the paint and the chairs, and it hurt me. It isn't your fault, but in this parade of stupid and dumb, I'm the one twirling the flaming baton.

Lore?

What?

I want to marry you.

And the hits just keep on coming.

Just think about it before you make a rash-

You're out of your mind. You're completely insane. You've flipped your Manson's freaked out by you right now!

Come on, we're already a family.

Who? Who's a family?

Us. You,Me, and Rory.

You don't even know what a family is.

People living together.

No! It's a big commitment. It's a responsibility. It's hard work. It's coming home at the same time to the same place everyday!

Okay. So what do you want, financial statements? I can be a family man. I'm responsible now.

Honey, you can't even buy a book without having your credit card declined.

I told Rory not to rat me out. I can't believe she did that.

She didn't. Andrew from the bookstore called and Jackson and the UPS guy and oh, it's the lead story on the Stars Hollow webpage. And then I asked Rory, and she reluctantly confirmed it.

Rat me out. What are you, 16?

I'm sorry.

And what are you doing telling my daughter to lie to me anyway?

She's my daughter too.

More like your playmate.

You know what, I don't deserve that. I'm as mature as you.

What? The offspring is your favorite band.

So? You're into Metallica.

Well, Metallica is way more substantial than the Offspring.

Here we go again. It's the same black sabbath riff all over again.

The Offspring have, like, one chord progression. They use it over and over. They just pop on new words and call it a single. And I don't wanna talk about this anymore!

I'm the irresponsible one,Look, I was the one willing to get married when you got pregnant.

We were too young. We wouldn't have made it. You know that.

Well, we aren't too young now.

Okay,now I need some coffee.

What about last night? What did our having sex mean to you?

I sighed.

It meant that Jose Cuervo still has amazing magical powers.

You're funny.

We can't get married, Christopher. We don't even know each other as adults.

Let's get married and get to know each other as adults.

That's very Fiddler On The Roof of you.

Let's get to know each other. What do you want to know?


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai's POV

How's your business really doing?

Christopher smiled and laughed.

Lorelai…

I knew it.

Look, I was gonna tell you if it didn't pick up soon. I swear.

You just sat there last night, just smiling and nodding while my dad and your dad went on and on about Christopher and his great big business success in California.

I didn't want to upset anybody. I wanted last night to be nice.

Well, it was.

Oh,it would've been better if I would've announced, to the table o top of everything else your upset about I want to add that I'm the biggest loser in the world? Would that have been festive?

You aren't a loser.

Please.

You're a liar, but you aren't a loser.

Thank you.

You're welcome.

Come on, We're already arguing like an old married couple. Doesn't that show potential?

Oh,Christopher, I swear to God…

I've been looking for the one, elusive soul mate- I really have. I just believe it's you. It's always been you.

Chris, come on.

Rory might be my only child.

That isn't Tony Randall can crank one out in his seventies, you have decades left to spawn.

No. I don't know how much I miss Rory until I see her like this. It's… It's easier to staying away.

No. Don't stay away. Don't. Rory needs her Dad.

Or her pal, right?

I think she'd take a combo.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai's POV

We're outside saying goodbye to Chris.

So call us when you get home.

I will.

And call more.

I will.

Rory and Chris hug each other goodbye and Chris kisses her forehead See ya and whispers something in her ear.

Rory's POV

Dad whispered Dad wants to know if you'll reconsider.

Lorelai's POV

Chris had a hopeful expression on his face.

I stared at him for a moment and I knew he knew the answer when a smile spread across my face.

He ran over and picked me up and twirled me around.

He sat me on my feet and then kissed me.

GET A ROOM! Rory yelled and went running off to the house.

Well you're going to have so much fun planning a wedding with Emily Gilmore.

Oh no! I'm controlling this wedding planning and she can put up with it.

Chris just laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorelai's POV

Tomorrow

It was Saturday night.

I was going to Hartford along with Chris and Rory to tell my parents.

I groaned.

Why do I have to tell them?

Because they're your parents.

I'm not telling your parents. I stated.

I know that. They hate you.

I was shocked.

How nice of you to say?

It's the truth.

I smacked him upside the head.

That hurt. He complained.

It was suppose to.

Chris smirked evilly at me.

NO YOU DON'T! I screamed attempting to run away from him.

Key word "attempting"

I get an inch before Chris's arms were wrapped around my waist stopping me from trying to run away.

Chris started tickling me like a maniac and I was snorting like a pig.

Are you sorry?

Yes.

He stopped tickling me.

Finally.

I went into the closet and emerged out in a White long sleeved long shirt, denim jeans with a couple of ripped holes in them, brown ankle boots, and black sunglasses.

Lets go so we can get this over with.

Fine with me and I feel the same way.

Alright.

Chris went and got changed in the closet and then came out.

Lets go get Rory.

Okay.

We walked downstairs.

Rory emerged from her room dressed in a gray shirt that had Harvard written on it with red letter, light blue jeans, white high top converse, and black sunglasses.

Lets go now.

Alright, calm down.

Okay.


End file.
